Bloody Christmas
by LoveIsInTheAirTonight
Summary: What happens when Tate tries to be with Violet again? Will Ben be okay with it? Will Vivien forgive him? Or will everything end up in a bloody war?


**This is my first AHS fic.. I hope you guys love it. I love AHS, im obsessed with it. But still, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Tate watched as the Harman family gathered around an old Christmas tree that was put away in the basement. He watched as they set it up and decorated it. Laughing, smiles and hugs were going around and he wished that he could be a part of it. But he knew he couldn't. He would never be accepted. He watched as Violet climbed the small step stood to put the star on top of the tree, she laughed when her dad picked her up and spun her around. Tate couldn't watch anymore, he had to walk away and forget about the girl who stole his cold heart. So he did. He walked up the stairs and went to his old room, which was the room Violet had as well. He yelled and started to hit himself in the head. The thoughts wouldn't leave his head. He just had to get Violet back.

"Tate..?"

Tate shot his head up to see Violet standing in the door way of the room. His eyes were wet from the tears, his face was red from when he hit himself over and over.

"Violet.. Why aren't you downstairs?" Tate softly asked.

"I seen you watching us.. I seen you walk away.. I wanted to see if you were okay.."

"Im fine."

"No your not. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing.. Just leave me alone."

"Tate.. You think im stupid don't you?"

"Don't say that! Your not stupid. Your smart, smarter than me." Tate said getting mad.

"Then tell me whats wrong!"

"You! You is whats wrong! I lost the girl of my dreams. I love you Violet and I always will. But ill never be able to have you."

"Then why did you rape my mother..?"

"I was trying to help."

"Help who? My dad?"

"No.. The lady of the house. Nora.. Im always hearing her cry. One time I had enough of it and I asked her what was wrong.."

"She lost her baby, I know.."

"But I promised her id find her a new one.. The gay couple was going to have one but then they decided they weren't.. So I killed them so someone new could move him.. And when you and your family came, I fell in love with you but I still had to keep my promise to Nora.. I didn't want to but I had to, this house is mean and so are the people trapped inside."

"Why did you make the promise in the first place?"

"I was tired of the crying, you could hear it throughout the house and it drives you crazy after a while."

Violet was still confused about the whole situation. She didn't know what to say, or how to act. Sighing, she held out her hand for Tate to grab. Tate looked at the girl for a moment before taking the hand. Violet led him downstairs to the basement.

"You also tried killing my dad." Violet said once they were in the basement, "Why?"

"I wanted you to myself.."

"But you couldn't. I had a family.. I love my family."

Tate looked at his feet and refused to look up.

"You tried to protect me, but yet, you were also trying to destroy me. You were all I wanted, but I cant have you Tate. Not after what happened."

"Violet.."

"Go away, Tate."

"No, Violet please.. Don't do this!"

"Go away, Tate!"

"Your all I have!"

"GO AWAY TATE!"

Violet shut her eyes tightly and kept them closed for a few seconds. When she opened her eyes, she was standing alone in the very cold basement. She wiped away the tears she didn't know she had and walked back upstairs.

 **~~XX~~XX~~**

Ben was alone by the Christmas tree when he hear someone walk into the room. Thinking it was Violet or Vivien he stayed in the chair.

"Its your fault." Tate said

Ben looked up at the sound of Tate, "What is?"

"The death of your daughter!" Tate yelled stabbing Ben in the stomach multiple times with a single pencil.

Ben gasped at the sudden pain. He grabbed Tate by the throat and flung him into the tree. He stood up and peeled the pencil from his stomach.

"It might be my fault for her death but its your fault for the death of my wife. You are the only one to blame. Not even Violet wants you back and she was hopelessly in love with you."

Ben picked up a steel candle stick and smashed it upside Tate's head. Blood going everywhere.

"Dad!" Violet yelled walking into the room, "Tate! What are you guys doing?!"

"Nothing baby. Leave!"

Violet seen her dad hit Tate over and over again and she had to stop him. She grabbed the bloody pencil from the floor and stabbed her dad in the back making him stop. Ben cried out and smacked Violet, making her fall to the floor.

"Stop it!" Yelled Vivien, "Its fucking Christmas! Cant we just get along and forget about everything?!"

"Moms right.." Violet sadly said walking to her moms side.

"But, Viv! What about what he did to you?"

"He paid for his mistake. And so did everyone else in this room, we all paid for our mistakes."

Ben stepped away from Tate and Vivien helped him up. They helped each other fix the bloody tree and cleaned the room the best they could. By the end of the night everyone was laughing and smiling with each other, Tate included this time.

"Merry Bloody Christmas." Violet said laughing at the bloody tree.


End file.
